Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I project, Research Topic 137, "Quantification of Behavioral and Physiological Effects of Drugs Using a Mobile Scalable Device", the contractor shall create and evaluate the Mobile-Alertness-Memory-Profiler (M-AMP);an easy-to-apply, mobile system that will characterize the effects of drugs on driving performance.